Crossroads
by Ilysa Marso
Summary: A marine is found dead at the Central City Bank. Who you gonna call? NCIS of course! But how does Team Flash tie in? Will being in the city of The Flash cause any problems? Are the two teams going to cooperate? Lets try to find out shall we! Takes place during season 3 of NCIS and Early season 2 of The Flash. Rated T just in case.
1. Prolouge

**Crossroads**

 **(Prologue)**

 **A/N: Hi! My name is Ilysa Marso. This is my first fanfiction and crossover. This is just a little start. Tell me what you guys think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or The Flash. Each series belongs to their respective owners.**

 **On to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was night in Central City.

Doors are locked. Lights are closed. Alarms are set. And people are at bed. With the acceptation of two security guards doing a nightshift at Central City Bank.

"Hey Todd, after we're done this shift you wanna head over to Jitters?" one of security guards asks.

"Sure Nate. I could really use a drink of _The Flash_ to have an extra boost of caffeine." Replied Todd.

"Can't agree with you more."

THUMP!

"Did you near that?!" asked Nate.

"Yeah."

"Come on let's check it out"

The two security guards went around the bank searching where the noise came from. They looed everywhere until they reached the last place, The Vault.

"Nate be ready to turn on the alarm" said Todd.

"Yeah"

Todd opened the door to the vault. But, what was inside was nothing like he expected. It was a man dressed in a military uniform lying unconscious on the floor of the vault. The mans eyes seemed to have drooping eyelids and didn't appear to be bleeding. Todd tried to checked for a pulse and felt none.

"Nate come here!"

"Is there somethi- oh my gosh"

"I don't think we'll be able to go to jitters later. Go call the CCPD."

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Should I continue this? I really hope you guys enjoyed this. Sorry its short.**

 **Also I'm looking for a beta-reader if anyone is interested.**

 **Have a wonderful day and Happy Reading!**

 **-Ilysa Marso**


	2. Chapter 1

**Crossroads**

 **(Chapter 1)**

 **A/N: First Chapter Up! In this chapter we would be introducing the NCIS team first. Not quite Team Flash yet.**

 **Special Thanks to "Guest" for being my first reviewer!**

 **Disclaimer: I do no own NCIS or The Flash. Each series belongs to their respective owners.**

 **On to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

NCIS Headquarters: 0800

Tony and Ziva were waiting in the office for Gibbs and McGee to come.

"Hey Ziva. Have you heard of these new _superheroes_?" Asked Tony

"Of course I have Tony. Their all over the news these days." Replied Ziva

"What's your opinion on them?"

"I think some can be talented."

"How about the ones with _superpowers_?"

"Well...I have no opinion on _them_."

"I think these superheroes have a tragic back story that causes them to save people."

"Why do you think that Tony?"

"Haven't you read comics? That's always that cliché"

At that moment McGee walks into the office looking exhausted.

"Hey Probie, what got you so tired? Were you writing your book all night again?" Askes Tony

"No Tony. I was stuck in traffic and everyone was honking so loud. It gave a headache. I don't care what our case today is about as long as I'm not in the road too long." Replies McGee.

"Sorry McGee that's not happening today." Suddenly says Gibbs. "There's a dead marine in Central City."

"That's 4 hours away!" exclaims McGee.

"At least you can have your beauty sleep now McGeek" says Tony.

McGee glares at Tony.

"I'll drive." says Ziva.

"UH OH…" says Tony and McGee together.

~~~~TIMESKIP~~~~

The NCIS team finally arrived at the crime scene. Tony, McGee, Ziva, Gibbs, Ducky and Palmer were all there.

"You know Tony, you just let me drive for 1 hour." Said Ziva clearly upset.

"And that was the worst hour of my life!" exclaimed Tony.

"Well maybe it would have been better if you weren't screaming!"

"It's not my fault you keep on driving like a crazy lady!"

"Excuse me- ow!"

"Stop arguing you two and get to work." Gibbs says.

"Ok but, did you have to hit us in the head?" Tony asks.

Gibbs just looks at him.

"Right boss. We'll get to work."

The team heads into the bank to find the CCPD there. They see some of interrogating a couple of guards, others looking around the place for any clues, and a couple guarding the crime scene. But what catches their eyes are 3 people, two boys and one girl, around a dead body clearly discussing about it.

"I don't get it Joe. It doesn't show any forensic evidence." One says.

"I'm really not an expert, so you shouldn't be asking me." The one now named Joe replies.

"There must be something we're missing."

Deciding he listened enough, Gibbs quickly came and interrupted their conversation

"Maybe you could allow my team to take a look at it." He says.

"Um, excuse me sir but who are you?" Joe asks.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. NCIS" he says while showing Joe the badge.

"Oh so your the people from NCIS. I'm Detective Joe West. This is my partner and this is our forensic specialist." He says while pointing to the girl then boy.

"Detective Patty Spivot." She says.

"Hi, I'm Barry Allen."

* * *

 **A/N: So there you have it! My first official chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **I'm not sure how frequently this story is going to update. But I'll try my best to update it as soon as I can.**

 **Apparently Central City is in Pennsylvania, thus making it 4 hours away.**

 **I'm also looking for a beta-reader if anyone is interested.**

 **Have a wonderful day and Happy Reading!**

 **-Ilysa Marso**


	3. Chapter 2

**Crossroads**

 **(Chapter 2)**

 **A/N: So here is the next chapter of this story! I'm slowly getting into introducing Team Flash. But at the moment we are at the crime scene still.**

 **Special Thanks to** " **SupergodzillaSailorCosmos" for favoriting my story and "spiderman1fan" for reviewing my story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do no own NCIS or The Flash. Each series belongs to their respective owners.**

 **On to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Central City Bank: 1300

"Hi, I'm Barry Allen"

Gibbs looked at him up and down. To him something about Barry seemed...off. He looked like a nice guy, but it seemed like he is hiding something. His eyes looked like he experienced things other people shouldn't have, just like him. They looked like he experienced loss, suffering and faliure.

After one final look he turns to his team to give them their orders.

"DiNozzo interview those guards over there."

"David look around for any clues."

"McGee take pictures of the crime scene and body."

"Ducky and Palmer your with me. Let's go check out the body."

The team splits up to do their given jobs. Meanwhile, Gibbs, Ducky and Palmer head over to the body to examine it.

"It seems as if his eyes are drooped. Which is a common sign of Botulism by the way." Says Ducky as he examines the body. "It seems as if his muscles are tensed, like they were paralyzed."

"Hey Ducky." Palmer say.

"Yes Mr. Palmer?"

"Take a look at this."

"Oh my. There seems to be some scars on his arms." He turns to Joe, Patty and Barry. "We may have to bring this body into autopsy for a further analysis."

"Of course." Joe replies.

"If you have any more evidence Detective West, we would like to see it." Gibbs tells him.

"Sure. Barry come over here and show them what you found."

"Um...we found this ID on his pocket." Barry says as he hands him a plastic bag with an ID in it.

"Lieutenant Dwaine Rayou. Age 36." Gibbs says as he reads the ID.

U"DiNozzo anything?"

"The guards really couldn't tell me much." He replies.

"David?"

"I could not find any additional clues. It's like there's nothing." She says.

"McGee, you done?"

"Yeah boss."

Before Gibbs can say something else Joe cuts him off. "Special Agent Gibbs. My team could be of assistance. Barry here is an exceptional forensic scientist. And Patty is a well trained detective."

"Gibbs I really think we could use their help because with the lack of evidence there's almost nothing to go on." Ziva says.

Gibbs turns to Joe. "I think we could be able to have _some_ assistance."

"I think me and should head back to DC, and Abby could come here to assist ." Ducky suggests.

"Abby?" Barry asks.

"She's our forensic specialist."

"Oh."

Suddenly Barry's phone starts to ring. Gibbs peers over and sees the name Cisco Ramon as the caller ID. Barry answers the phone. On the other side of the line it seems that they were in a hurry.

"Ok I'll be right there. Bye." Says Barry as he hangs up. He turns to Joe. "I have to go right now."

"Yeah sure go." Joe replies.

Barry hurriedly walked outside the bank.

"Sorry about that. He also has some other "cases" to take care of." He says as he turns to face Gibbs again.

"Ok. I'll go back to DC and bring back our forensic specialist." Gibbs says. Then turns to his team. "Go to CCPD and try to solve as much as you can."

"Yes boss." They all say.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok then that's all I was able to think of for this chapter. I'm planning to go more into detail about the dead body once it's at the autopsy. But for now that was all I could think of.**

 **Next Chapter I'm going to introduce Team Flash into the story so look forward to that! :D**

 **Also you can tell me any ideas for the story in the reviews if you like. I always love to incorporate other people's ideas. But please no Yaoi. I don't do Yaoi.**

 **I'm also looking for a beta-reader if anyone is interested.**

 **Have a wonderful day and Happy Reading!**

 **-Ilysa Marso**


End file.
